


the rest is confetti

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jk I actually went light on angst...who am I??, Jonsadrabbles, Tumblr Prompts, jonsadrabblefest 2018, trying to break hearts in around 100-200 words!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Prompt fills for jonsadrabblefest 2018 on tumblr!





	1. prompt: firsts

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "The Haunting of Hill House" because it was a cute line in the midst of that chaotic show.

Petyr had kissed her many times, his lips cold against hers.  _ Like you mean it _ , he’d whisper, but Sansa hadn’t known what that meant. She  _ meant  _ to kiss him as a father, and Ned Stark had never insisted on the things Petyr wanted from her. Sandor and Harry had wanted to kiss her, too--and more, if she’d allow it. The desire in their eyes had frightened her, and even then she’d wished that they could save her. She’d give them what they wanted if they  _ saved  _ her.

They never did.

She hasn’t dreamt of soft kisses or knightly men saving her in years. But that’s alright, she supposes, because Jon’s kiss is neither soft nor courtly, and she hadn’t needed him to save her. His fingers tangle in her hair, rough, nearly tipping the crown from her head in order to pull her closer. Their tongues clash and their teeth bite in a desperate dance. And when he pulls away, he breathes her name with  _ reverence _ , and it is the first time a man has wanted her for  _ her _ , not her power, not her claim, not her family.

It is their first kiss. It is a promise, a vow, a tangle of two desperate people seeking sanctuary.

She likes it this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this drabble, please leave a comment!


	2. prompt: touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two! (modern drabble)

With the first touch of his hand in hers, Sansa feels  _ it _ . She can’t describe it, and usually she’d overanalyze the warm feeling in her gut and her tingling fingers, but after a night like tonight, she just sighs and lays her head against Jon’s shoulder, basking in it. 

“Thank you,” she whispers as they sway to the music. 

“Don’t thank me,” Jon responds, and she can feel the warm gust of his breath against her forehead. Sansa fights back a shiver. “I’ve wanted to punch Joffrey for ages. I’m just sorry he ruined your prom night.”

Sansa pulls back and smiles at him. “I’m enjoying it  _ now _ ,” she says meaningfully, “and that’s thanks to you.”

Jon smiles back, and pulls her close again. She lets him. This is the last song, after all, and Sansa doesn’t want to miss a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this drabble, please leave a comment!


	3. prompt: snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three!

When they meet again, she has snowflakes in her hair. 

 

The image is so striking, so reminiscent of Robb, that Jon nearly falls apart on the spot, but somehow she is running towards him and he is catching her and--

 

He never thought he’d see his family again. 

 

The image of her in the snow is painful, but in a way Jon hasn’t been used to in some time. It’s a sweet sort of pain, a remembrance of those he’s lost, but also those he hasn’t. And so when she follows him into Castle Black, he’s almost sad to see those snowflakes melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this drabble, please leave a comment!


	4. prompt: truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4!

“I wonder,” she murmurs one night, sleepy against his chest. “If we hadn’t known the truth, would we still have ended up here?”

 

_ Here _ , Jon supposes, is his bedchamber, sweaty and naked below the furs.  _ Here _ means this sweet shared intimacy of a kind he’s never known. 

 

“I wouldn’t have touched you if I still thought you my sister,” Jon says, but he’s not quite sure how true that is. After all, what grew between them was slow, and it started far before they gave into it. There had been many nights when he woke up thinking of her, and could find no peace until he’d fall back asleep, exhausted. 

 

“And who says everything is about you?” Sansa asks archly, pinching his side. “Perhaps I would have touched  _ you _ . I was mad for you even then, you know.”

 

Jon is surprised, although he shouldn’t be--Sansa finds ways to astonish him every day. “Truly?” he asks. 

 

She kisses his shoulder. “Truly,” she mumbles. “And I think--even if we didn’t know, we would have…” but she trailes off, and doesn’t finish.

 

“We would have,” Jon agrees, and pulls her closer. “Good thing we  _ do _ know the truth, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this drabble, please leave a comment!


	5. prompt: bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5!

“And who is this beauty?” his aunt asks, purposefully drawing out Littlefinger’s discomfort.

 

“This is my baseborn daughter, Alayne Stone,” Littlefinger says tightly, and Jon wouldn’t have looked twice at her if not for the strained smile on the man’s face. When he does turn his gaze to survey the girl behind Baelish, he catches a ducked head, ash brown hair and clasped hands. He and Daenerys arrived in the Eyrie on dragonback, so Jon assumes that she, like the others that have heard tales of the Targaryens come again, and is scared of him. He is prepared to leave Alayne Stone to her fear, but then her eyes dart up and he sees it. 

 

Bright blue. A flash of red at her roots, where her plaited hair has slipped. 

 

Jon’s face drains, and before his mind catches up to him, he is shoving Petyr Baelish out of the way. Behind him, there is shouting, and he can hear Grey Worm telling the men of the Eyrie to stand back, but that’s just  _ noise _ to Jon now, because Sansa is in his arms, holding tight around his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this drabble, please leave a comment!


	6. prompt: furs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6!

“Are you cold?” Jon asks her, and Sansa shakes her head through her shivers.

 

“Of course not,” she says, because  _ no _ , she is a Stark of Winterfell. When she was a child, weather like this would not have frozen her. She is of the  _ North _ , and will not be cowed by a few wailing winds. 

 

Jon moves besides her, and if Sansa wasn’t frozen she’d turn to look at him. She doesn’t realize what he’s doing till she feels his arm ‘round her shoulders, draping his fur around the two of them. Immediately, Sansa curls into his warmth. 

 

“I’m not cold,” she insists, if only to feel the huff of his laugh in his chest.

 

“Of course not,” Jon repeats, smile in his voice, and holds her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this drabble, please leave a comment!


	7. prompt: free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7! 
> 
> I chose to use the prompt: smile

Arya has never seen Jon smile this way before.

 

He smiles plenty for her, she knows that, but when he looks at Sansa...she’s seen enough men in love to know that Jon is gone for her. Perhaps only a few years ago, she’d have called it disgusting, or been jealous of the attention Sansa was  _ stealing  _ from her--Jon was  _ Arya’s  _ favorite brother after all--but after all they’ve been through, she cannot begrudge her sister this happiness.

 

And so she decides to pay Jon a visit late one night, holds Needle against his throat and says, “If you ever hurt Sansa, I’ll make you wish the Others had taken you.”

 

Jon doesn’t look startled to see her baring steel. Instead, he just laughs and smiles, the silly smile of a man in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this drabble, please leave a comment!


End file.
